This application is related to U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,459 and the previously filed applications entitled Antirrhinum Plants Named xe2x80x98Yabluxe2x80x99 (Ser. No. 09/520,231), xe2x80x98Yapeepxe2x80x99 (Ser. No. 09/520,230), xe2x80x98Yaprimxe2x80x99 (Ser. No. 09/520,227), xe2x80x98Yarobxe2x80x99 (Ser. No. 09/520,228), and xe2x80x98Yalilxe2x80x99 (Ser. No. 09/520,229), now abondoned.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Snapdragon, known botanically as an Antirrhinum of hybrid origin and referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Yahitxe2x80x99.
The new plant was selected by the inventor from his breeding program in a cultivated area of Congleton, Chesire, England. The objective of the program is to produce new cultivars of Snapdragons that have a trailing growth habit with a range of flower color and an outward presentation of the flowers. Seedlings were first crossed in the summer of 1998 by the inventor in Congleton, Chesire, England. The parents are unintroduced Antirrhinums of hybrid origin from the inventors breeding program. xe2x80x98Yahitxe2x80x99 originated from a seed bed containing open pollinated hybrids of Antirrhinum gluutinosumxc3x97majus (not patented) and Antirrhinum braun-blanquettii (not patented). The exact parents are unknown. The final seedling selection of xe2x80x98Yahitxe2x80x99 was made in May 1999 by the inventor.
xe2x80x98Yahitxe2x80x99 is distinguished by shorter internodes, a more compact form, more shapely trailing habit, more abundant flowers with a stronger intense flower color and a greater amount of yellow than any other trailing type Antirrhinum. The closest comparative cultivars to xe2x80x98Yahitxe2x80x99, are xe2x80x98Yacanxe2x80x99(not patented), xe2x80x98Yaprimxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Layelxe2x80x99 U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,985 and xe2x80x98Yabluxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Yahitxe2x80x99 differs from xe2x80x98Yacanxe2x80x99 in its shorter internodes, more shapely and compact habit, increased number of flowers and more intense yellow flower color. xe2x80x98Yahitxe2x80x99 differs from xe2x80x98Yaprimxe2x80x99 in its solid intense yellow flower color and absence of primrose-colored veining. xe2x80x98Yahitxe2x80x99 differs from xe2x80x98Yabluxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Layelxe2x80x99 in its uniform, intense yellow flower color and flowers that face consistently outward.
xe2x80x98Yahitxe2x80x99 is distinguished by larger flowers than Antitirrhinum gluutinosumxc3x97majus that are a brighter yellow. xe2x80x98Yahitxe2x80x99 flowers are a brighter yellow than the flowers of Antirrhinum braun-blanquettii. 
The first asexual propagation, using cuttings, was conducted in June 1999 by the inventor in Congleton, Chesire England. Three successions of cuttings were taken and varietal stability was insured. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the characteristics of the new cultivar. These attributes in combination distinguish the new cultivar from all other varieties. xe2x80x98Yahitxe2x80x99 exhibits a compact and shapely habit, exhibiting shorter internodes and an increased abundance of flowers with an outward presentation and a more intense yellow coloring than any other trailing type Antirrhinum known to the inventor.